Percabeth AU
by Padeka W
Summary: A Percabeth AU where a person’s eye color can tell you all you need to know about there mood, of course there’s always more to the story than it seems...
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic other a few possible OC's! All non OC's belong to my dear Uncle Rick!**

 _ **Authors note: This is an AU Percy Jackson fic, it will contain a lot of Percabeth! There will be other ships mentioned later on! One more thing I forgot to mention; this story talks about how your eyes change color with your mood so at the beginning of each chapter I will (hopefully) give you a referral chart! Please feel free to let me know of any grammatical errors... I'm a grammar Notsi so it shouldn't be a problem but again if it is please let me know! Thanks for reading!**_

 __ _ **-Padeka W**_

Black- Stressed

Brown- Restless

Red- Angry

Orange- Irritated

Golden Yellow- Hope

Yellow- Confused

Yellow Green- Worried

Lime Green- Shock

Emerald Green- Silly

Dark Green- Sick

Teal- Nervous

Ice Blue- Scared

Light Blue- Tired

True Blue- Calm

Dark Blue-Bored

Blue- Violet- Serious

Violet- Happy

Light Purple- Excited

Magenta- Embarrassed

Pink- in love

White- Dead Inside

I was tired I'll it admit that; but I wasn't _**that**_ tired! Apparently to my mother it seemed like I was, I could tell by her tone of voice when I answered the phone.

"Mom it's 3am what do you need?"

"What I need is for you to lose the attitude and get your butt over here now!"

"Why? You don't need me that bad do you?"

"Of course I need you why do you think I'd be calling you if I didn't!"

"Just to say hello?" I ask

"No you moron! You really were the dumbest of my children weren't you."

"Gee that's a great way to get someone to come over!"

"Are you coming or not?" Mom asks impatiently

"Yeah I'll be there in like 10 minuets."

"Hurry... please!"

 _ ***Dial Tone**_

"Gee mom great to talk to you too!" I thought

 ** _Authors note: So it may or may not be the smartest idea but for right now I'm doing a sampler chapter so you can see kind of how the story is going to go. Please review and let me know if you want to read more!_**

 **** ** _-Padeka W_**


	2. Percabeth Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own any characters other than the possible OC's that may come up later. All other characters belong to my dear Uncle Rick.**

 _Authors note: This is an AU Percy Jackson fic, it will contain a lot of Percabeth! There will be other ships mentioned later on! One more thing I forgot to mention; this story talks about how your eyes change color with your mood so at the beginning of each chapter I will (hopefully) give you a referral chart! Please feel free to let me know of any grammatical errors... I'm a grammar Notsi so it shouldn't be a problem but again if it is please let me know! Thanks for reading!_

Chart:

Black- Stressed

Brown- Restless

Red- Angry

Orange- Irritated

Golden Yellow- Hope

Yellow- Confused

Yellow Green- Worried

Lime Green- Shock

Emerald Green- Silly

Dark Green- Sick

Teal- Nervous

Ice Blue- Scared

Light Blue- Tired

True Blue- Calm

Dark Blue-Bored

Blue- Violet- Serious

Violet- Happy

Light Purple- Excited

Magenta- Embarrassed

Pink- in love

White- Dead Inside

I get up get on my clothes and get into my car. I reach for my keys and realize that I left them in the apartment so back up the stairs all the way to my door to realize that I've locked myself out. " _Crap!"_ I think to myself _"What now dummy?"_ Then I remember that my neighbor downstairs told me that if I ever needed to I could knock on her door to climb the fire escape and get into my apartment. _"Should I though? I mean it's 3:17 in the morning and I wouldn't want to wake her but mom said it's important so..."_ then without even knowing where I am or how I got there I'm knocking on her door. I wait for an answer and am about to walk away when a guy answers the door.

"Hi I'm uh looking for Piper?" I say

"Oh uh yeah sure, PIPES THERE'S SOME CHICK AT THE DOOR!" He yells back

"I'm coming!" I hear faintly from the apartment

"You can come in and wait if you want to." He says

"Sure that'd be great!" I say

We walk into the room and I look around at the place. In the living room there's a tan two person couch with a miss-matched blue chair and two brown rocking chairs with a short grey coffee table in the middle. I look for a Tv but notice there isn't one but then I notice the 4 floor to ceiling book shelves with several old looking books. Finally I here footsteps down the hallway then I see Piper walk into the room.

"Hey what can I do for you?" Piper asks

"I left a spare key with you to my apartment in case I ever got locked out and uh I kind of..." I say

"Locked yourself out?" She asks

"Heh yeah... can you let me back in?" I ask

"Yeah sure let me grab it!"

"Thanks!"

"No Prob!" Piper yells from what I can only assume is the bedroom

Once she has the key we walk back up the stairs (the elevator was broke) and get back to my door. Once she lets me in she says goodnight and leaves I grab my keys and double and triple check to make sure I have everything then walk out and lock the door behind me. I'm down 2 out of 5 flights of stairs when my mom calls again.

"Hey mo-" I start

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU HERE NOW!"

"Mom calm down I'm on my way; I locked myself out of the apartment and my neighbor had to let me in but I'm almost to my car ok?" I say

"Ok but get here _SOON_!" She says as she hangs up

I get down the last flight of stairs and get over to my car right as someone grabs me and puts a hand over my mouth, I freak out and "noodle" my way out of the guys arms; I turn around and punch him in the face then the gut and I'm going for his crotch when he says "STOP" and I recognize that voice, the voice I haven't heard in years... it's the voice of my brother.

 _Authors Note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to try to update more frequently! On a side note when i use the term "noodle" what she did was pretty much as soon as he grabbed her she goes limp like a cooked spaghetti noodle; my sister taught me this technique and while we've never had to use it she had her husband act like an attacker and it worked so... anyway thanks for reading! Please let me know if there's something you'd like to see in the future! I will have more with the eye color in the next chapter! Both positive and negative feedback welcome! Thanks!_


End file.
